Purpose
by VerdeICe
Summary: The world becomes empty when you lose your purpose. Just what would you risk to have a life worth living? Link finds that Demon Lord Ghirahim survived, he confronts him and has a chance to kill him but hesitates. This hesitation brings many terrible things to come; but something else... something pure and unfounded.
1. Chapter 1

Its wet, the rain poring hard. It feels different from what I'm used to above. Looking at the sky the drops fall on my face and its chilling. Its not the temperature, its something else that is hard to explain. My clothing is becoming darker green as it becomes increasingly soaked by the water. I feel like I'm in a trance. Peaceful. Empty. Alone.

Suddenly I snap out if it. Something loud exploded near me, just a few feet away. I instantly gripped my blade and turned to face it. My heart pumping, I was ready for anything.

... It was just a branch. Thunder must of struck it. Nothing. There is no threat. Everything is calm. I relax again, my arms dropping to my sides. I look back to the sky, the clouds are darker, a storm is coming. I don't want to stand anymore so I fall to the ground. Laying on my back I continue to stare at the sky. Its chilling... some where. I find my eyes closing, my ears blocking out the sound of the storm. I feel my self falling, drifting away in the mud and the rain. The world is going black.

"Link..."

"Link..."

Some one is calling my name. It sounds worried. I don't want to move though.

"LINK!"

"LINK! GET UP!"

Its getting harder to ignore. Louder and louder.

"LINK!"

Something is frantically shaking me. I cant ignore it anymore. I wake up and see Zelda. How did she find me. She looks so frightened. I whisper her name, I don't think she can hear me.

"GROOSE!"

"Groose hurry! Hurry!"

I hear some heavy foot steps rushing toward me. I am soon lifted off the ground. I feel warm now. Everything fading black again. Tired. The voices are getting fainter and fainter.

I am in the darkness, the world must be somewhere. I walk around looking for something but find nothing. There is no walls and no floor. Suddenly something blinds me, it eases off into a small light in the distance. I walk to it, and it grows bigger and bigger until I am engulfed in it. The world is white now. I cover my eyes, the light is painful again. Abruptly it stops and I hear birds chirping. I uncover my eyes to see Sky Loft. I am standing in a field of flowers; the sun is bright and warm. Its peaceful. I feel... nothing. There is nothing to feel. I... have nothing to do. There is nothing for me to do. I have nothing to do. I have nothing to do. The world is fading away. I don't try to reach for it. I let it go.

I am in my room now. I must have been sleeping. A dream. Its dark out still, the sun will probably rise up within the hour. I put on my boots and leave my room. Its quiet. I think I'm going to go watch the sun.

Out side I sit on top of the school, watching the horizon. As I had guessed right, light started to trickle from the edge of the world within the hour. Its lovely watching the colors. change. I feel a hand on my shoulder. A soft voice speaks to me. Zelda.

"Link.."

"Yea?"

"What were you doing yesterday?"

"I was just going out for a walk around the woods."

"It was storming Link. You got sick."

"I got sick? I didn't notice."

"Yes. You did. Link you were gone for days. The Village was worried about you."

"Is that so. They don't have to be, I know how to take care of myself."

She sat by me and sighed.

"Link, I am your closest friend. You can tell me if something is wrong."

"What do you mean Zelda?"

"I can see it. I have been seeing it for a while now, you look... empty."

I was shocked. How did she know.

"You can see that?"

"Yes."

"... Zelda. I think I'm going to go away for a while, This time please don't come for me."

She looked at me a little sad.

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Ill be fine Zelda."

"Promise me then."

"Promise what?"

"That you will take care of yourself."

I smiled. I wanted to reassure her.

"That's an easy promise. Yes, I will take care of myself."

"It means your health Link. No more sleeping in the rain."

"Of course. I was just having an off day... don't worry."

We become silent, watching the sun rise together.

"Link... I'm worried. You have been leaving a lot, and you stare out the window like your searching for something."

"Is that so."

"Yes."

"..."

I wasn't sure what to say.

"Can you tell me whats really wrong?"

"..."

She patted me on the shoulder and said my name softly, like a mother pleading.

"Link..."

I could only tell her the truth. The truth is...

"I don't really know."

* * *

I left the next day. I returned to Faron woods, something about it keeps drawing me back. A sense of nostalgia. The first place I visited away from home. It was thrilling an frightening. I walked through the trees without any purpose really in mind. Eventually I came to a clearing; it was the forest temple. It loomed above me, the doors inviting. I reached forward and pushed them open dust flying outward. I guess its been a long while since anyone had entered here. I can see weapons left on the ground from the monsters. Nostalgia.

Of course they are no more left now. They all went "Poof" after the fall of Demise. I still get excited at the memory of his last words; a promise. Though its a doubtful one. I am pretty certain that the world will remain peaceful for a long time. Something about that made me feel so... empty. I soon came a massive door; Nostalgia. This is where I came across the worst of them all. Demon Lord Ghirahim. He was terrifying. Different from Demise. He was a different kind of fear. Every encounter with him was like walking into fire. It made me want to run away... but something else was there too. A desire to fight.

I pushed the doors open. I was a little disappointed to find it empty. The doors slammed behind me as I walked in. I jumped; it was loud. I had forgotten about them doing that. I walked to the center of the room and looked at all the engravings around me. It was a beautiful room; I wonder what it must have been used for in its prime?

The doors behind me began to slide. Some one was coming? I ran behind a pillar and hide. Who could it be?

No.

My whole body became stiff.

No.

I couldn't comprehend it.

No.

It my mind kept repeating one word.

No.

He continued to walk across the room to the spring out side. Doors slamming shut behind him.

It was him.

Ghirahim.

My heart beat quickly. How? I walked out my feet moving on their own. I was burning. Something inside. My hands shaking. I pushed the door open. It was loud. He didn't turn to look at me. He didn't hear me? I continued to walk to him. He was whispering words in some ancient language I did not understand. He still hadn't noticed me. I continued to walk. I cant stop. My body is moving on its own. I stopped right behind him. He finished his incantation and the water became black. It was disgusting.

I grabbed my blade. It felt like everything was going in slow motion. Time didn't start again till it reached his neck. It didn't cut through. A loud metallic ring echoed through the spring. He quickly jumped away. I looked him in the eyes. For an instant they were wide and shocked before they became calm and cold.

"Sky Child."

He had a disgusted look on his face. As if he had been forced to eat something very foul.

"What are you doing here? How are you alive?" I asked, hostile.

A smile slowly crept up on his face.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Questions? Boy, you are a fool."

It was abrupt. He attacked immediately. I barley had enough time to block. We continued to fight in the black water. I felt so... exhilarated. Alive. Eventually I made a wrong move. My sword was tossed somewhere far into the water.

"I cant believe you beat my master with these skills boy. Disgusting."

His voice is... I cant explain.

I blocked the knifes he tossed at me with my shield. Before I knew it he was behind me; I was going to die. I closed my eyes waiting... I was still alive. I heard a splash; he had passed out. I lifted him out of the water and examined him. He looked drained of all energy. I took out an arrow and brought it to his neck. I... couldn't move. I wanted to push it through, to kill him now... but I couldn't move. I continued to stare at him. I felt if he was gone I would lose something.

A realization hit me. I... want to fight him. I want a purpose. My purpose. I Stood up and looked down at his face, laughing; it was hateful. I dropped the arrow; it made a clicking noise as it hit the stone floor. I left him there.

Inside I knew it was wrong, I was being selfish, that this creature was a threat. But... It will be fine. I am certain it will be fine as long as I always stop him. I looked back at him on the ground. I wonder what he is planning? Will he come after me? Excitement. These thoughts made my hands shack uncontrollably. I am an idiot.

* * *

AUTHORS NOTE

What can I say. I was listening to the song "Yesterday" by the Beatles and was like; Ima be a faggot and make a Zelda story with that. I hardly remember skyward sword so... forgive inconsistencies. Also I don't remember how to write, so its be awkward wording and shit. "Elinor Rigby" was another one.

I will continue this garbage if you guys want. It will have that boy romance stuff in it between Ghira and Links because Ima pervert. But I will give it respect. They wont just suddenly find each other sexy; that kinda shiit is stupid. I like development.


	2. Chapter 2

I feel a little guilty. Just a little. I can go into denial and say it was mercy... but I know it was something more conceded. When did I become like this? Its his fault. Its all that things fault. I remember when I was told of the journey I would have to embark years ago. I was to proud to be scared. The first time I fell to the surface, I didn't know what to feel. So strange and different, a world you could only read about. The creatures down there were kind of... stupid. That was my first impression. I felt this journey was going to be easy. I was relived, I thought I was going to finish this in a few days and then sleep. Go back to my life in the sky.

But... It wasn't that easy. At the end of the first temple I fought something... that's when I got my first taste of it. The fear of dying, the fear of losing everything you value. It did not affect me to much at first, but again and again I would feel that rage. That inflation, that thrilling feeling deep inside taking you over. At the time... I didn't think much of it. I had no idea...

* * *

The Lumpy Pumpkin was a favorite of the elderly. Its been around for while. Today its had a festive mood, the celebrating veterans drinking a special brew crafted with fermented pumpkins and sugar. Its kind of invigorating. They speak of old tales long passed. Myths and legends with missing peaces their old minds couldn't quite recall. Laughter and singing. Its fun tonight. My mind is spiraling, I feel very loose. Maybe drinking an uncounted number of the Pumpkin brew was a bad idea. But I feel really good right now so I don't care.

A chair was tossed across the room and slammed into the barrels behind the bar, liquids started to poor out and soak the floor. It made me giggle, everything is making me giggle tonight. I hear some yelling and cursing behind me. Something hard hits me on the back toppling me off the bar stool. I spill all of my drink on my cloths. I continue to giggle. It hurt but I cant help the laughter spilling out. I pick up what was tossed at me and send it flying it back to the pile of old men in the middle of the room. I was a little shocked to see it was Pipit. When did he get here?

Thats when everything went flying. Bar fight. I decided it was time to get serious. HAHHAHA serious. Serious SERIOUS... seriuyulious. I say the word out loud. Its a great word Ain't every word great. My mind likes everything right now. I am in a fit of laughter. Rolling around on the dirty floor. A bottle hits me on the head, I feel dizzy again. What was I supposed to be doing? OH YEA bar fight. I stand up and say,

"You mens... Fighting is baahhguhbleh.. COUGH! COUGH!"

Oh man. I think I just threw up my stomach. I need to stop that fighting though. So I casually walk to it and start pulling off all the old men I could. Tough. Man its tough. POW! A fist flew and hit my lower regions. This makes me spew chunks again. Pain was spreading from my stomach made me topple over. Before I knew it, I was covered in sweating, stinky old men and probably Pipit. I don't know. It was a few hours before we all got tired and the fighting stopped. Many of the elder guys patting me on the back, I think we are bonding? They spoke in a drunken language words of admiration.

"You know what kid! You.. make good punch on face. Isnt that right?"

"Ya kid! Yea. Come over next time, this was great fun times for... Blurp"

"I don't feel good kid. But you look worse then I do. Hahahahh"

It made me all teary eyed. For some reason I love these guys. I cant hold in my emotions so I speak my words out loud.

"I love you guys!"

We all spoke words of manly love, hugging one another in tears. Swearing to be brothers for life. I felt so comfortable, sleep banging on the front door of my mind. Right as my eyes began to close something starts shaking me awake. All I can say is that it looks huge. Its hard to tell because my vision is bury, but the voice is someone I think I know. Its deep.

"Link... Link get up buddy."

"Groose?"

"Yea, Im going to take you to your room. Can you walk?"

I attempt to stand. The world is spinning. Something behind me stops me from falling. Pipit?

"I got him Groose, I think we are going to have to walk him back to his room."

I hear laughter. I laugh with them, it makes me through up again.

"Ahh man. Gross."

"Hahahah, he got it all over your tunic."

They silently walked me back to my room, I was placed on my bed. I could hear them faintly whispering outside my door.

"So when do you think he started drinking?"

"Groose?"

"Yea?"

"Any idea when this drinking started? I didnt think he even knew about the stuff."

"Hmmmm Well it had to be a few months after he defeated that thing."

"I see..."

Their voices started to fade away as sleep came to claim me. I dreamed of nothing. I around three in the morning I awoke to the sound of a song. It was the wind singing. Strange. Howling a prideful song, it sounded familiar. It stopped on a single note. The note continued to repeat itself over and over again. It was digging into my ears painfully. I had to go find it. I had to stop it. My head is pounding. I ran out side, it grew louder; sharper. I cant find where its coming from; its everywhere. Where is it? Where is It? WHERE IS IT? WHERE IS IT?I couldn't take it anymore. I feel liquid dripping from my my ears. Blood? I cry out and fall onto my knees; my hands covering my ears in a futile effort to block it out. It went on for what seemed like an eternity. All I could do is beg for it to stop. I begged over and over again.

"Stop it. Stop it! STOP IT! STOP IT! STOPITSTOPITSTOPITSTOPIT!"

A pair of arms wrap around me, a voice calls my name. Its soft; scared. Some how it made the noise disappear.

"Link."

I feel so relived. Like I have been saved. I said her name; grateful.

"Zelda, thank you."

Her face is twisted in fear. Whats wrong with her.

"Zelda?"

She only shook her head, tears gathering in her eyes. I placed my hands on her shoulders, she wouldn't look me in the eyes.

"Zelda, whats wrong?"

I don't know what to do. I still haven't recovered completely, my ears are ringing.

"Zelda?"

She looks me in the eyes, they were angry. Fierce. Her face had a smile that I can only describe as grotesque. She leaned forward and whispered in a voice that wasn't her own. It was deeper; hate filled.

"History will repeat itself forever; there is no escape. You, the princess, everyone will forever be trapped in this cycle because of your greed."

Her body began to melt into a black puddle. I could hear the laughter of children all around me as the world began to twist and turn. I closed my eyes.

I woke up in a cold sweat, breathing heavily. A dream? No. I looked around me and became terrified. I'm outside. The same place. Its the same place. I cant get my mind to wrap around this. I'm scared, but more than that... I feel... alive. I laugh, whats wrong with me? I check my ears; no blood. A hallucination?

I think... I'm going to lay off the Pumpkin Brew from now on.

I met with the king later that day. He liked to discuss matters with me for some reason. Mostly I sat there quietly, only half listening to his rambling. Daydreaming. Though every once in a while he will ask me a question, and an awkward silence would ensue. Now was that rare occurrence.

"So what do you think my boy?" He asked in a jolly tone. Breaking my train of thought.

I stared back at him silently. What did I think? Well... Uhhh...

"Well... Uhhh... about what?"

Silence again.

"About this melody. I haven't played it yet.. but Im thinking about using its tittle as the name for the new kingdom I plan to build."

"Kingdom?"

"Yes boy, kingdom. With all this land, population will flourish, it cant be called Skyloft forever."

"I guess..."

His eyes became wide and excited. Quickly he turned around and dug through his desk, I walked up to him to see what he was doing. Papers were flying everywhere.

"Ahhh I found it!" he said, happy.

He bolted to me and shoved something into my chest. An ocarina?

"Now give me a second.. I need to find the music sheets now."

After digging through piles of paper he finally found it.

"Alright young man, lets hear it."

The tittle of the song was Hyrule.

I brought the ocarina to my lips and began to play. It was a prideful song... a familiar song. I recognized it instantly. It was the song from my dream or hallucination. I dropped the instrument. My heart beating frantically. I felt frozen. The kings marry laughter broke me out of my trance, he said to me amused...

"That's it Link, that's the song. Its perfect. This land will be called Hyrule."

He then left the room before I could say anything back.

Many weeks later plans were being made to build the town and castle. The air felt so alive.

* * *

I was just going to go write into the Ghirahim but you see I was listening to "Tequila" by The Champs while writing this and it kinda decided I was going to write about drunk link. Then I listened to Legend of Zelda's over-world theme and ended up writing some bull crap on how Hyrule came to be. And then I was to lazy to write more on the plot.

SO FUCK IT Ill make more adventure crap later, and romance of course.


End file.
